Yet Another New Year's Resolution
by ben10987654321
Summary: 3rd in my yearly series. It is New Year's Eve once again. What is Superman's Resolution for the year ahead?


**Yet Another New Year's Resolution**

Summary: 3rd in my yearly series. It is New Year's Eve once again. What is Superman's Resolution for the year ahead?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

So it is New Year's Eve again but Clark isn't on Monitor Duty this year. Bruce has gotten that honour this year because Clark wanted to spend it with Diana. Yes they are still dating a little to Clark's surprise and why is that one might ask.

Well it's simple really. For a long time he considered Diana way way out of his league. He is at heart a simple farmer's son from Kansas. She is an Amazonian Princess blessed by the Olympian Gods themselves. Part of Clark keeps thinking that one day Diana is going to realise this and that'll be the end of it.

That would be the day of course his heart breaks if it ever happened because he is hopelessly in love with her.

As for where Clark is right now he is at his Fortress of Solitude resting after once more upholding last year's resolution and what was that one may ask. The shifting of silky soft skin next to his own kind of answers that one.

Clark looks down at the mass of long dark hair sprawled out across his chest and the beautiful flawless face in repose as she sleeps. He brushes some some of her hair back and kisses the top of her head. "Love you Diana," he whispers to her.

Diana shifts slightly some more but remains asleep.

So back to his resolution. To sum it up in a way as not to sound crude Clark's resolution was to make love to his girlfriend and he had stuck to that resolution and then some. The first time was actually way back on Valentine's day. He had gone all out with cooking a romantic dinner. It wasn't really much of a surprise what they did after dinner. It had been coming for a long time. He and Diana had talked about it. It had needed to be talked about because of who they were.

They are not your average couple. Diana is an immortal princess who had been brought up on an island with no men and he is an alien from another galaxy and both of them are immensely strong so some thought was required as to what would actually happen when they made love. The phrase 'The Earth Moved' is a literal one when applied to himself and Diana.

With him had been Diana's first serious relationship that had reached that point of becoming physical and while it was not Clark's first time it would certainly be a first that his partner was not someone he had to worry about hurting. It would be the first time in his life he could let go of his self-imposed restraints and simply enjoy the sensations and he did. Boy ever he did.

Best. Night. Ever!

At least for that night it was the best ever. Like all things practice makes perfect and he and Diana have done a lot of practising which means that to him it just seems to get better and better each and every time.

As much as Clark would like to remain here with her there is something he has to do so he gently moves her off his chest and untangles their limbs as he shifts her to the side. The movement causes Diana to stir and strain to open her eyes slightly. "Hmm...Kal?" she queries clearly still drowsy.

Clark places a kiss on her temple. "Go back to sleep."

Diana lets out a small sigh and snuggles into the pillow. Clark can't help but smile once more at how beautiful she looks in repose.

When she is out in public Diana is always her flawlessly regal self both when she is being Wonder Woman or being Princess Diana, Ambassador, but when it is just the two of them she lets herself be Diana the woman. She lets herself be vulnerable.

In return around her Clark lets himself be vulnerable too. She is probably the only one he has ever let see that side of him which is what being in love and in a relationship is all about isn't it. It is about being open and vulnerable and honest.

When you reach that point where you look into each other's eyes and see the real person you know you've crossed a line. When you know that during that look there are no more masks. There is just you and she. Man and woman. It is then that you come to realise that living another day without that person would be intolerable.

For Clark that day passed quite some while ago. He cannot imagine a day where he couldn't speak to Diana. Couldn't her hold her, kiss her, even just sit with her in the Watchtower's cafeteria and share an iced mocha with her.

Another smile comes to his lips at that image. Diana loves those iced mochas. So much so it has given him lots of material to tease her with over the years. He loves teasing her. He loves to watch her face go through its varying expressions from pouts to frowns to the occasional burst of her infamous Amazon temper when he goes too far.

He wonders if she realises that she actually looks more beautiful when she is annoyed.

Clark suddenly realises that he has let his thoughts stray off what he was intending to do. Only Diana has that power. Well Diana and Lex Luthor but obviously Lex manages to do it for a whole different set of reasons. He wonders what his bald nemesis is up to...

Dammit!

See what he means. Flippin' Luthor!

Clark shakes his head and quietly slips out from under the sheets unable to believe that he is thinking of Luthor of all people when his beautiful and very sexy girlfriend is lying naked in his bed. He seriously needs a vacation or to put Luthor in jail and then have a vacation. Yeah that second one sounds better as long as it is a vacation on a desert island with just him and Diana. You see now that is the kind of thoughts that should be occupying his mind.

Clark gently pulls the sheet up and over Diana before he grabs a pair of boxer shorts to put on. That done he walks through the Fortress to his own Monitoring room. He switches on the large screen and takes a moment to see if there is anything going on through the news feeds. Nothing much it seems. He eventually tunes it to the feed from Metropolis and can see it is still a few minutes until midnight.

A wry smile comes to his lips. No last minute rushed attempt to think up a resolution this year. Clark had known what his resolution would be for the year ahead weeks ago.

Two strong, lithe and unmistakably feminine arms wrap around him from behind. Diana.

"I thought you were sleeping," he says as he turns around in her arms to find her wrapped in the bed sheet. He in return wraps his arms around her.

Diana looks at him forlornly with those sky blue eyes of hers and admits the following. "I have trouble sleeping without you there."

Clark smiles at her with a look of delighted revelation at that admission. "Really?"

Diana nods. She hasn't worked out when it happened but at some point after they started sleeping together she found it difficult to get to sleep without the feeling of safety she gets being wrapped in Kal's almost impossibly strong arms or the sound of the slow steady beat of his heart that fills her ears as she lies on his chest.

Clark leans forward and gives her a gentle sensual kiss. "You want to know something. I have the same problem," he admits in reference to the sleeping issue. He has trouble sleeping too without Diana beside him.

Clark then watches Diana's expressions as he thinks she is trying to determine whether this is a good or bad thing. God she looks so adorable he has to fight the urge to carry her back to bed right now.

After about a minute Diana asks "What does this mean?"

Clark shrugs. "Not sure except I guess if we want to have a restful sleep we will just have to spend our nights together."

Diana says ruefully, "I'm not sure our nights together could ever be described as restful Kal." This would be due to the fact they are still at that stage of their relationship where they basically can't get enough of each other. Well Diana's female friends called it a stage. Truthfully Diana would not be bothered if it was a stage she and Kal never grew out of.

A chuckle from deep in Clark's chest erupts at that comment. In response Diana slaps him across said broad chest.

"Oh hey easy. I'm not that invulnerable," he protests lightly.

"Yes you are Kal," Diana corrects him.

He looks into her eyes and says in a very serious tone, "Not to you I'm not."

Diana understands what he means and smiles.

Clark looks up at the news feed and can see it has just hit midnight. He nods his head in the screen's direction. "Happy New Year Diana."

Diana turns her head and can see that it is New Year. She looks back at the man she loves. "Happy New Year Kal," she says back.

Clark kisses her deeply before stroking some of her long raven locks off her face. "I love you."

In return she tries to brush that wayward lock of hair off his forehead unsuccessfully as it inevitably flops back into place. "I love you too."

And she does so very much. This last year their spirits have grown so entwined Diana doesn't see how they can ever be apart again. She takes a step back from him before turning round and heading back towards the bedroom her every step even when she is wrapped in a bed sheet smooth and regal. As she reaches the doorway of the room she lets the sheet slip from her body and turns her head to look at him. "Are you coming back to bed now?" she asks with her lips starting to curl up into a smoky sly smile that says with one look what a thousand words could not relay about her intentions.

That little sly smile always gets Clark. He can already feel his body heat up and the little sparks burn behind his eyes in anticipation. "Give me a minute," he requests of her.

"One minute Kal. I'll be waiting," she promises with her voice dropped to a low sultry husky tone which sends shivers of desire flowing through Clark's body.

As Diana disappears round the corner Clark blows out a breath. He just needs one minute to check something. He switches off the screen before moving over to the far wall. He places his hand on it and a completely hidden alcove opens up. Clark reaches inside and picks up a small box and a folded up piece of paper. He flips open the lid and inside is a ring crowned with a perfect diamond he had made himself.

"Kaaal!" Diana draws out his name in that unique way only she can that is both imperious yet sultry at the same time. "I'm waiting!" she says in such a way that it holds infinite promise.

Clark chuckles. For an immortal her patience seemed to be lacking since that hasn't been a minute yet. Oh well duty calls as the saying goes. "Coming Princess!" he shouts to her as he quickly puts the box back in its safely hidden, even from Diana, place and closes it back up before he is gone in an instant with a gust of wind.

In his rush to get to Diana Clark doesn't even notice that he dropped the piece of paper he was holding. It flutters down to the floor and lies open allowing anyone to see what is written. It is Clark's New Year's Resolution or more accurately what he plans to say to fulfil his resolution.

"_Diana. Will you marry me?"_

The End.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wasn't sure if I would write one of these this year as I was struggling for an idea but fortunately I came up with one. In fact this is the longest one yet. Hope you enjoyed it and Happy New Year._


End file.
